Alpha of Hope
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: When most of the Hale pack dies in the fire, Satomi looks after their old territory. Therefore, when Scott gets bitten she takes him in and mentors him. Her mentorship transforms him into the man and Alpha he is truly meant to be. He and his pack is chosen to join the crew of Destiny. Warning sexual content and violence.


**Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Teen Wolf Universe, or the Stargate Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

* * *

 **Starting Notes**

* * *

 **I would like to lay down some groundwork. First off, this story starts off as an intervention story. As I am filling out Satomi's character to be one of the older and wiser Alphas in the world. That is the major factor I am playing off in the start of this story. Therefore, it will be a major AU. At least while covering the early seasons. The second point I like to cover is werewolf aging. Werewolves' age seven times slower after reaching full maturity. Once this happens it will take seven hounded, years to die of old age. Many do not live to see their seven hundredth birthday. Ito will be one of the lucky ones to die of old age. Scott will follow her lead and die of old age at the ripe old age of seven hounded and twenty years old. Before misinformed Christian radicals founded werewolf hunting. Werewolves usually die at the hand of a follow werewolf. Now they are more likely to die from true oath braking hunters. The third point I like to make is about true Christianity within this story and its view on the Supernatural world. The early Church embraced supernatural beings as a part of God's creation. Given the chance, most will embrace those who protect humanity. Fourthly, all heads of states know about the supernatural and certain members of the Judicial and Legislative systems so people like Kate and Gerard cannot get away with wilful damage and/or murder. Fifthly, the SGC knows about the supernatural and tries to recruit suitable candidates. Lastly, this will be a short chapter that details the start of the story's AU path. The early chapters will not have any references to the Stargate side of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Start**

* * *

The day after I was bitten, I got a visit from Satomi. She gave me an introductory talk about becoming a werewolf. Once she was finished, I said. "Thanks Satomi for inviting me to study at Devenford Prep on a full boarding scholarship. As it has been helping my mom financially not having to pay for me living with her year round. We have been struggling since my parents separated. His work must be tough on him, for him to turn to drinking so hard."

"It all right Scott. As it was the least, I could do to honor my former alpha. You need to know that the Hale's are not the only old werewolf family in Beacon County. Up until your paternal grandfather, there was two old family werewolf families. As alpha, I am your Grandfather's successor. Your dad was the first non-werewolf to be born in the McCall line since the day they were first turned. They produced a lot of true alphas over the millennia. Each century during a true alpha's life, they father or give birth to another True Alpha. Then at the end of their lives, their youngest direct male grandson is destined to become one of the strongest of the next generation. That fits you perfectly as you were born moments before he died."

"And if what you told me about Gerard and the covenant that my grandfather and his made. He will not be pleased with me being a werewolf as his family have broken the covenant the most. When I rise to my full potential I will make sure that the guilty members of his family is brought to justice."

"Now onto your training regimen. You are joining my pack's special Aikido class that I am the Shihan. I expect you to be at least a Fuku-Shidoin by the time you become a true alpha. In addition, I expect you to join the both the wrestling team and the lacrosse team. Once you became a true alpha, we will sit down with the pack and see who is willing to join your pack.

By the end of the school year, I managed to rise to the rank of Shodan in Aikido. Fore filling Satomi's request, of becoming an assistant instructor. I am starting to unlocked my true alpha power and status. However, I am holding back because I feel that I cannot fully support a pack of any size yet.

At the start of the summer holidays Derek came to me with a bag of bearer bonds. He told me that my grandfather asked Peter to safeguard them until I am ready to build my pack. The bonds were worth a hounded and seventeen million. Therefore, I decided to rebuild my family's derelict pack compound.


End file.
